


保健室的秘密

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, M/M, 克苏鲁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 投骰子投出了小哈X大光，结果我也不知道怎么写出这个来。有部分光双性内容，请注意。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	保健室的秘密

夕阳西下，橘黄色的阳光透过被擦得发亮的窗户照射进了小小的保健室里。位在房间一角的几张给学生休息用的床都给染上了橘黄，看着有些像是什么电影的场景一般。光坐在那里整理着今天写的一些病历，当然说是病历也不过是今天照顾了几个受伤的同学，又有几个人身体好像有些不舒服，躺了一会儿就好了。光小心地整理这份病历，将他们收好放在架子上。现在时间已经差不多了，他差不多可以锁上这个保健室然后离开。

「老师，我不舒服。」一个熟悉而有些清冷的声音响起，光转过身去看见了一名身穿制服的高中生。少年的挑高的身体看着有些瘦弱，但是这也只是看着而已。光很清楚这少年脱去那看着简单朴素的白衬衫，底下会是什么样的身材。少年金色的眼睛在夕阳照射下显得有些妖异，看着像是某种古老的神灵，又或者是经书里面描绘的恶魔。

「哈迪斯同学……」光吞了吞口水，有些紧张地看着眼前的少年。「是哪里不舒服？」

少年没有直接回答他的话，只是直接走进了保健室。光下意识地退后，却又腿软地跪倒在地。原本塞在他体内的那东西突然震动起来，让他直接失去了力气。

「老师，你不舒服吗？」少年低头亲吻他的脸颊，如果只看外表的话确实有些像是无机质的雕像。光摇了摇头，那东西动得太快了，让他话都没法说完。少年自顾自地说著老师肯定是不舒服了，直接把他拉起以后往旁边那张床上一扔。这样的动作让光的身体忍不住颤抖了一下，那玩具进入得更深了，虽然他知道那是重力的关系，却下意识地觉得那似乎是个活物。

少年缓缓拉上了窗帘，夕阳在窗帘没拉好的地方落下一条光带，然而这样的光带很快也会消失。光有些不安地看著眼前的少年，少年直接拉开他的腿看了看，用手指按压了一下他后穴的位置笑了起来。

「老师还是把裤子直接脱掉吧？不然待会儿弄湿了就只能到我家住一晚了。毕竟穿著湿了一片的裤子上电车的话，应该会被女孩子认为是变态吧。要是被站务员盘查的话，可就不好了不是吗？」

光涨红了脸，他虽然没有经历过那样的事情，但是光是想像就已经很难为情了。他有些不安地扯掉了皮带，抓起一旁的薄毯子盖住自己，好像隔著一个毯子就不用担心在学生面前光屁股这件事情了。然而少年似乎有些不怎么高兴，直接上手扯掉了他的裤子不说，就连他拿来盖著下体的毯子也这么抽走了。

光有些不安地双腿并拢，然而这似乎让对方更不高兴了。少年拿出手机随便按了按，他体内那玩具就又开始大幅度地震动。光的身体几乎绷直，这被固定住的玩具直接按摩他体内最敏感的那个位置。他的阴茎立了起来，丢脸地在学生的面前涨大然后这么流出清液。

「哈迪斯……求你……」光其实也不知道自己为什么会如此服从这个学生，他曾经调查过几次这个少年，身份上面也实在没什么特殊的。然而他就是会乖乖听话，在意外地把这好像中暑的少年带回保健室的第一天，就听话地弯下身体舔弄了少年的阴茎。他按照对方所说的来，少年躺在床上裤子只开了一条缝，他坐在一旁的椅子上面一手撑著床一手扶住那性器开始学著用舌头舔弄。少年喜欢用阴茎肏他的口腔，他明明连第一次的要求都该拒绝，却是不知道怎地一直都乖乖听话。

就像是现在他体内的这个玩具，就是少年一大早交给他让他放到体内的。他完全可以不理会这样的要求，将这个玩具丢在垃圾桶里面或者等少年来的时候还给他。然而他却是乖乖地在无人的保健室，拿起凡士林扩张自己的后穴，又把那彷佛触手一样的假阴茎给塞到体内。

少年似乎很满意他的表现，坐到了床边开始抚摸他的性器。光的性器在对方抚摸下很快就兴奋起来，在对方手中涨大跳动。而那名为哈迪斯的白发少年，只是像把玩随便什么一样地爱抚著他的性器，说起了无关的话题。

「老师知道黄昏一直以来都有各种神秘的传说吗？在东方的国度有逢魔之刻这样的说法，也有所谓阴阳交接的意思。老师不是之前和飞燕老师说上了几句话吗？应该会有所了解吧。」光被套弄得脑子一团乱，他和飞燕好像也没说过几句话才是。本来作为保健室的老师，他与其他老师虽说也是同僚关系，却也没有多么亲密。虽说那些老师礼貌上见到他也会邀请一起喝酒，但是如果他不是刚好经过那里，就也不会有人特意跟他打电话说这事。

光有些委屈也有些疑惑，按照他的个性就算只是保健室老师，应该也会四周帮忙人认识许多朋友才是。然而他除了必要，似乎一直都没有怎么从保健室里面出去过。这很奇怪，甚至有些违背他过去的印象。他张了张嘴，有那么几次想要直接把自己的疑问说出口，然而他也不明白说出口有什么用。毕竟跟一个学生说老师不知道为什么一直待在保健室里面没怎么出去，这本就是一个很奇怪的问题。

「老师不脱掉衬衫吗？现在这个时候还是夏天，不脱掉衬衫的话一会儿会热吧。」

是夏天吗？光有些疑惑，今天来休息的几个学生还穿著冬衣，脖子上面围绕著学校制式的围巾。然而在哈迪斯这么说了以后，天气似乎也确实热了起来，他甚至可以听到外面草丛传来的蝉鸣。他顺从地脱下了衬衫，现在全裸地躺在床上。少年对他这样听话似乎很是满意，特意照顾了一下他性器的前端做为奖励。保健室的灯亮了起来，最后一点阳光已经彻底消失。而除了他们所在的这张床上其他地方并没有开灯，显得有些特别黑暗。光看了一会儿那保健室漆黑的角落，总觉得那里有什么东西在等著他。他下意识地往少年的方向靠了靠，少年对他这样的反应很满意，直接快速地把他套弄出来。

被套弄出来的时候光一脸迷茫，不知道自己怎么这么快就被玩射了。少年摊开手看了一会儿他射出来的那些白浊，随后又随意地抹在了床单上。光发出呜咽声，这床单他之后得拆下来带回家清洗了。他满脑子胡思乱想，以致于哈迪斯什么时候爬上床了也不知道。少年一如既往地半扯下了裤子，露出了简直不像是少年人能有的阴茎凑到了他嘴边。

「老师，帮帮我。」少年低声说著，就像是什么妖魔的低语。「我不舒服。」

在他话音刚落，光就乖乖地张嘴开始舔弄起少年的性器。少年的阴茎很大，这么直接放入光的嘴中让他有些难以接受。然而他每次都觉得难以接受，却也每次都好好地吞了下来。他学会用舌头服侍少年的性器，轻轻地舔过前端，扫过那个小孔以后舔弄冠状的部位。他会听少年的话开始抚摸起自己的乳首，双腿大张让少年用那些电动玩具玩弄他的后穴。

这根本不是一个正常的师生关系，然而光却服从了少年所有的命令。

「乖孩子。」明明只是一个十七八岁的少年，却喊一个三十多岁的人孩子，这怎么看都有一种错乱的感觉。然而光却微妙地觉得这没有什么错乱，甚至恍惚之间好像他才是那个学生，现在乖乖地含著老师粗大的性器。他的头发里面插入了少年的手指，少年一边轻轻按压著他的头发一边鼓励他吞得更深一些。光照做了，那粗大的性器在他嘴中慢慢抽插，好几次顶得他有些呼吸不过来。光好几次想要偷偷找个机会换气，偏偏这时候少年都会操纵那电动玩具的频率，一会儿左右震动一会儿又前后震动，直把他弄得不知道该怎么办才好。而原本该推开少年的手却忠实地在自己的乳首上面揉捏打转，把原本不怎么大的部位给直接捏大。

光一直不知道哈迪斯为什么老要自己玩弄那个对男人来说没有什么意义的部位，除了光自己的手指玩弄之外少年还会用唇舌去吸吮，好像期待著那里会出现乳汁一样。而让光更恐惧的是，他并不排斥少年趴在他胸口吸吮他的乳首，尽管那里什么都不会出来，他却会半躺在保健室的床上，抱著少年的头让对方一边用手指玩弄他的后穴，一边舔弄那被舔得晶亮的乳首。

有那么几次光几乎都要出现了幻觉，在幻想里面他的乳首真流出了乳汁，把少年的嘴唇弄白。他会轻拍对方的后背，让对方喝得慢一些。而有的时候他的幻觉又会出现年龄上的对换，在另一个淫乱的梦境里面他才是那个高中生，卷起自己的衣服沮丧地询问老师自己该怎么办。在那梦境里面他的乳首也会分泌出乳汁，他不得不用一些绷带之类的东西缠绕避免自己在同学面前露出马脚来。

而那名保健室老师爱梅特赛尔克，很平静地对他说这种方法老师也没有什么好办法可以停止。毕竟像是突然开始冒乳汁出来，去医院检查也不能检查到什么的话，也就只能够把乳汁弄出来了。在梦中的他并不是只有乳汁而已，在并不算太小的阴茎后面还藏著雌穴，每一次被吸吮乳汁的时候他底下的器官都会有反应，开始分泌出液体来。一开始他的老师似乎还没有察觉到这样的情况，只是安静地吸吮他双乳里面的乳汁，喝完以后让他重新把绷带缠上，直到放学的时候再来一次。

然而某次他不小心呻吟之后，爱梅特赛尔克老师就发现了他底下那兴奋的部位以及被弄湿的裤子。老师似乎有些无奈，这让光很不好意思的低下头。然后他们就躺在了保健室的床上，他努力学著吸吮老师的阴茎，而老师在他的下面把那些过多的水给吃干净。而如果时间有些紧迫，爱梅特赛尔克老师就不会去舔弄他的雌穴，而是拿纸张替他擦。看著那上面带著晶亮液体的卫生纸被这么丢进一旁的垃圾桶里，光的脸就像是发烧一样红。

「老师，你不专心。」哈迪斯似乎有些不满，咬了咬他什么都没出的乳首抱怨。光安抚地摸著少年的头发，在对方抬起身体亲吻自己的时候闭上眼睛交换了一个深吻。少年把那个假的阴茎从光的体内拿出去了，那东西看著就像是有弹性的触手，扔到地上还跳了跳简直就像是活物一般。光听话地抱著自己的腿，将后穴送到少年的性器底下等待对方把自己贯穿。这样自觉的行为让少年露出了一抹浅笑，倒是有些与幻想之中的爱梅特赛尔克老师重合。

在粗大性器慢慢贯穿光的时候，他的脚趾甚至下意识地收缩，直到被彻底贯穿才慢慢舒缓开来。少年人的抽插很快很狠，也就只有一开始的时候还慢慢来，之后这力道大得保健室的床都在晃动发出不堪负荷的声音。光有那么几次都担心这床塌了，然而每次这床都完美地达成了它不该有的使命。他的腿会被少年固定到对方的腰上，对方一边操他一边哄著他让他自己套弄自己兴奋的阴茎。光会听话地照做，一边抚摸自己的性器一边也呼喊著哈迪斯的名字。

他也不知道少年人那么大的兴致从何而来，几乎每天每天都要在这保健室压著他发生关系。今天是这样在保健室的床上操他，改天可能会让他双腿打开地站著，上半身趴在保健室的办公桌上。哈迪斯会一边从后面进入他，一边让他具体形容是什么东西在操他。如果不肯说或者说不好，少年的手掌还会落在光的屁股上，将那屁股打出声音来。

说起来光那个奇怪的年龄倒错的幻想就是从那次而来，他被打屁股打出了幻觉，彷佛自己才是学生乖乖地翘起屁股被老师肏弄，带点哭腔地说自己真不是故意晚来。那巨大的性器贯穿了还是少年的光，爱梅特赛尔克老师还会用手捏著他雌穴的肉珠，故意有些粗暴地对待那可怜的部位。而在他乖乖说了以后会准时到，祈求老师原谅以后那名老师也会原谅他。至于奖励乖乖道歉说会改善的好孩子的方法，就是他的老师会让他坐在办公桌上张开腿，然后替他用舌头舔弄安抚刚刚被捏疼的部位。

在那个幻想里面，光最后雌穴都会分泌出大量的液体，直把老师的脸给弄湿。然后他的老师会直接进入他，将他抱起来猛力操著已经习惯于欢爱的雌穴。只是少年的光被操得几乎喘不过气来，只能抱著爱梅特赛尔克老师的肩膀喘息。

而现实中的光被哈迪斯操得也差不多了，他的肠壁早早被少年操弄出了属于他的形状，每一次都顶到最里面，把他的身体整个塞满。

光又一次高潮的时候是哈迪斯在他体内释放的时候，年轻人抱著他停了一会儿，也没抽出疲软的阴茎就这样插在他里面。光维持著开腿的姿势抱著少年，一边轻轻抚摸对方的头发一边觉得自己眼皮沉重不已。少年抱著他说让他好好睡，反正今天晚上他会负责把老师带回家的。

光有些无法想像哈迪斯要怎么把自己带回家，然而他也明白对方说到做到。如果哈迪斯这么说了，他就会这样做。而此时对方似乎休息够了，体内那性器又大了起来，继续慢慢地在他体内抽插。

「光，＠＄＠＄＠％。」少年说话了，说的东西光有一大半都听不懂。光有些发愣地看著他，而等了一会儿得不到回答的少年眯起眼睛，开始加快了自己的速度。光被顶得摇摇晃晃，好几次想要攀附少年都有些无力。他最后只能扯著底下的床单，被人操到最里面的地方不住喘息。

「「光，跟我回家。」」

光彷佛听到了两个声音，一个是属于少年哈迪斯，另一个则是属于爱梅特赛尔克老师。他同样躺在这张床上，却有些分不清楚自己到底是谁。他只是看著那双金色染著情欲的眼睛，各种复杂的感情涌上心头。

他像是想起了什么，又像是什么都没有想起。  
他只是摸著对方的脸，眼里一会儿是少年的哈迪斯，一会儿却又是爱梅特赛尔克教授。而过了一会儿那又是巨大漆黑的某种生物，他躺在巨物的触手上，下体插著对方的性器。

「「光，跟我回家。」」

那东西又重复了一次，这一次光说了好。

**

「唔，光在保健室吗？」阿尔博特好奇地问著，身旁是几个友人。他的朋友们有些说是有些又说不是，居然还有人问他说光是谁。这混乱的答案让阿尔博特头疼，他只是跑向了保健室的方向，途中却被一个奇特的海报吸引。

那大概是什么话剧部或者电影欣赏部张贴的海报，海报上面画著漆黑的怪物，底下似乎是什么介绍的话语。

They would carry he ulnagr Yuggoth Hades ilyaa...

阿尔博特没看明白那是什么，只是拉开了保健室的门。  
夕阳之下保健室里面空空荡荡，既没有老师也没有应该在这里休息的光。

「走了！阿尔博特！你在干什么？你有什么要找的吗？」奈贝尔特拍了拍他的后背，阿尔博特才从恍惚之中清醒。  
「啊没什么……奇怪了，我为什么会打开这门呢？」

阿尔博特关上了门，与奈贝尔特他们离开了。

END


End file.
